kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Return to the Super Future
"Let's Play Super Future" is the 23rd episode of the second season of Kaeloo, and the 75th overall. It is the first part of a two-part episode, the second part being "Let's Play Return to the Super Past". Synopsis The buddies use their time machine to travel back in time and deal with Quack Quack's addiction to yogurt. Plot Kaeloo is riding a kick-scooter around when she sees Quack Quack, who has eaten way too much yogurt. She tells him that he is setting a very bad example for younger viewers of the show, and gives him two options: stop eating yogurt or leave Smileyland. Quack Quack chooses the latter option, and packs his bags. Kaeloo pretends not to care, although she actually does. Later, Mr. Cat searches everywhere for Quack Quack as Kaeloo laments the fact that the duck isn't responding to any of her phone calls. Stumpy realizes that the situation is getting serious, and they need to find Quack Quack. Mr. Cat is also being psychologically affected with nobody to inflict serious bodily harm on, and he tries to attack Stumpy with a chainsaw, only for both of them to be struck by lightning. Kaeloo then remembers that they own a time machine, which they can use to fix their past mistakes. They use the machine to go back to the start of the episode, where Kaeloo finds her past self and tells her to calm down. Stumpy attempts to exit the time machine, only for Mr. Cat to pull him back in and explains that if they mess with the past, the present will be altered. Kaeloo returns and explains that she and her past self had an even better idea: going back to the Pilot and preventing Quack Quack from ever getting addicted in the first place. The three set off in the time machine and travel back to the pilot episode. Past Kaeloo asks Present Mr. Cat (Past Mr. Cat not being present at the time) if this is one of his tricks, but he denies it, telling her to talk to her present self. Present Kaeloo asks Past Quack Quack to not eat yogurt while he still has time, explaining the purpose of her visit to Past Quack Quack and Past Kaeloo. Past Stumpy and Present Stumpy are having fun with each other. Past Kaeloo and Present Kaeloo beg Quack Quack to limit his yogurt consumption, and he throws all his yogurt in a nearby dumpster. Present Stumpy gives Past Stumpy a stack of papers explaining his future and exactly what is going to happen in the time leading up to the present. The buddies return to their own time, and Pretty and Eugly welcome Stumpy, who, due to his interference with the past, is now the king of Smileyland. Mr. Cat sneaks away as Kaeloo asks Stumpy what he has done, and before he can answer, Mr. Cat escapes with the time machine. Kaeloo is horrified by this, but Stumpy has an idea: he drives up with a futuristic cardboard car and tells Kaeloo to get in. He manages to drive the car at a speed of 88 mph, causing it to somehow drive into the past. Meanwhile, Present Mr. Cat arrives at the pilot episode and is about to talk to Past Kaeloo, but is cut off before he can say anything by Present Kaeloo and Present Stumpy arriving. Present Kaeloo transforms and chases Mr. Cat, as Past Stumpy and Present Stumpy watch, eagerly awaiting the fight. Bad Kaeloo eventually catches Mr. Cat and hurls him through the air at a speed of 88 mph, causing him to go back to the past. In the past, Prehistoric Bad Kaeloo, Prehistoric Stumpy and Prehistoric Quack Quack are sitting around a fire when Mr. Cat arrives. The three decide to eat him and start to chase him around as the episode ends. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Quack Quack Minor Characters * Pretty * Eugly * Prehistoric Bad Kaeloo * Prehistoric Stumpy * Prehistoric Quack Quack * Sheep Trivia * This episode reveals that the buddies still have the time machine from the episode "Let's Play Time Travel". * This episode is a parody of Back to the Future. * In the actual pilot, the characters had different designs and different voices, but in this episode when the time machine takes the characters to the pilot they all had the same designs and the same voices. * This is the second time a character tries to leave Smileyland, the first being "Let's Play Courtroom Drama". * This episode (along with its sequel) is the first two-part episode in the show. * According to this episode, the Pilot is canon with the rest of the series. Gallery Unnamed6.jpg Images (67).jpg Unnamed (13).jpg Seeingdouble.jpg|Stumpy meets Stumpy Stumpyandpaststumpy.jpg A4D65AC4-1BE4-4646-8C0F-FCEB0CC52D79.jpeg 7C4D1384-D15B-483B-AAC4-57C914A448A5.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Category:Two Part Episodes Category:Episodes with the Time Machine Category:Time travel-themed episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character